


离別以后

by serenadeinmorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-09-09 09:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn





	1. 回国

又一班飞机降落，机上的乘客在经过安检和等候行李抵达的过程后顺着大流离开，只是当中有一位略为年轻的女性特别显眼，引得在道侧等待家属或朋友的人们频频投去视线。

楚玥拿下脸上的口罩，露出浅粉的薄唇，一双杏眸里盛满了星点，身上粉色的薄大衣让她看起来就像是名媛千金，使路过的人毫不掩饰对她的欣赏。

虽然拥有柔和而出众的相貌，但由始至终，她的脸上都没有一丝表情，像是被冰封已久般，只有她的脚步和手上拉着的行李箱表明她并不是博物馆里的摆设。  
让人望而生畏。

来机场的人都是来去匆匆的，没有人把过多的目光放在她身上，感叹过后便移开了视线。

她在机场落地窗一侧稍作停顿，眼睛盯着阔别多年不见的，故乡的蓝天。天气跟她离开的那天同样晴朗，蓝与白尽情地渲染着，延伸到她看不见的远方，只是她不再在这掉一滴眼泪，也不再让微暖的阳光照进心里。

七年的时间，可以改变无数个细节。

她也从张开双臂迎接所有光明与黑暗的小女孩，变成了把抱着感情的自己锁进重重牢笼里的，冷漠的大人。

“啪”的一声在耳边响起，她冷静地转过头去，把对方还停在半空的双手扳下去。对方怔住，盯住她半响，才感叹地开口道：“欢迎回来。话说，你也变得太多了。”

“反正以后也要习惯的。”她顺手把行李箱的拉柄交到他手中，“我回来了，也不会再远走高飞了。”

“没大没小，叫哥。”楚焕敲了敲她的脑袋，却顺从地接过行李，犹豫一会，还是把斟酌已久的话道出，“话说，那个人一直在联系我们，问你什么时候回来，你要不要......”

还没说完，她便打断他的话，刚才变得稍为上扬的语气一下坠落：“我跟他没有任何关系。”

“是吗。”深知她脾气变倔的他也只能叹气，话语里满是惋惜，“这么多年来，你就没想过只是场误会吗？”

她摇了摇头，眼睛看进他的视线里，星光依旧在闪烁，只是淡得几乎看不真切。 “哥不会明白的，被几乎要夺去生命的绝望感困住的感觉。我不想再跟他扯上任何关系了。”

楚焕闭上嘴，决定再也不提这件事。

他知道妹妹变了很多，十六岁的她懵懂开朗，但自那件事发生后，随着时间的推移，她渐渐变得神经质、固执、冷漠无情。即使在无数次的通话中做好了心理准备，但真人站在面前的时候，他还是被超出想像的变化震撼到了。

二十三岁的她，无法愈合的伤口多得让人心疼。

他的妹妹，眼里总是盛着能照亮全世界的星星，好看得教人沉沦其中。然而七年过去，虽然她的眼里依旧有星点，却失去了原来的光亮，更像是深邃无底，并染上绝望的黑暗。

他曾问过另一位当事人无数次这个问题，而对方的回答也是千篇一律。

‘不管是不是误会，我始终伤害了她。 ’

但是，从对方真挚的眼神中，他看出那件事只是个误会。但是，那对当时的她来说绝对是个重创，影响甚至一直延续至今天。

他曾期待过对方能再次打开她的心房，但现在想想，这可能吗？虽然说解铃还须系铃人，但这个铃看起来根本打了个死结，一个怎么都无法解开的死结。

......  
...

回到熟悉的家里，楚玥发现玄关多出一堆不同的鞋子，乱糟糟地散落在地上，当中不乏眼熟的英伦风皮鞋。她拉开鞋柜门，在跟先前一样的位置抽出崭新的拖鞋，然后把脱下来的高跟鞋塞进去，眼角瞥到下面一排的小码鞋子，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

然而，她走到客厅，打开门后，看到被昔日好友围在中间，长了几圈肉的小孩儿那刻，嘴角的弧度便彻底僵住了。几秒过去，她直接扯开嗓子，往厨房那边喊：“楚焕！我让你照顾好奕宇， 不是让你把他喂成个球！”

刚进厨房的楚焕探出头来，以一样的方式反驳回去：“是你面前那群人喂的好吗！还有你这丫头，不许直呼我的名字！”

她直接无视了他后半句话，一双眼睛直瞪眼前笑得无辜的始作俑者们。把桌上的零食扫视一遍过后，她拿起其中一包，把视线定格在坐在沙发边缘的人身上：“你买的吧，尹皓宸。”

“我这是对奕宇的爱啊......等等，别拿手袋打我！”前一刻还笑得眯起眼睛的人瞪大了双眼，急忙起身逃开，嘴角的笑却无褪去之意。

“我这也是对你的爱。”

  
在两人因疲累而停下追逐后，一直在沙发上托腮观察的林海娜才悠悠开口：“班上等你回来拍毕业照呢，整整等了五年，还以为你不再回国了。 ”

自打她离开起，每年的集体照上，永远空出了正中间的位置，留待她回来，用明媚和煦的笑容把它重新填满。

尽管她这些年来连这片土地也吝于踏足。

时间太长了，他们也有过因疲于奔波而忘记她的时候，但只要有人不小心站在正中间，总有一把声音冷静地说：“那是楚玥的位置。”

那把声音的主人，曾经让她沉沦过，也曾在无意中给予她致命的一击。在她出国后的一段时间内，知情的人都对他心存芥蒂，但大家后来发现，他绝对不是逍遥快活的一方。

得知她出国后的绝望与悔恨，成为了唯一能钻进空洞的灵魂的情感，在很长时间里，他跟行尸走肉没有分别，直到他找到了自己的梦想，朝那个方向努力为止。

然而，即使他不明说，大家都知道他选择一份能够站在镜头前，让无数人看到的职业，当中的原因是什么。

只是，按眼前人平淡的反应来看，他所做的努力，对方连一丁点也没看见。不然的话，她是不会连一条问题都不问的。

绕回正题。

既然她是楚玥，当自己说出大家都在等她拍毕业照后，她也会笑着问“那什么时候拍？”的吧。

可是，当林海娜期待她给出预想中的回答时，她只是淡淡道：“你们把本来拍的当成毕业照就好了，不用等我。”

海娜有点急了：“我们都把你当成班里的一份子啊，怎么能少了你......”

  
“——我呢，已经不想再接触有那个人在的过去了。”  
往日的星辰带着想要抹消的记忆沉淀在眼底，她面无表情地打断对方的话，脸色在暖黄灯光的照射下依然显得苍白。

无数的片段在脑海中快速地掠过，这么多年后，那个人的身影已经模糊不清，只有她最后一次正眼看他时看到的一脸错愕，仍清晰地刻在她的心上。

像一把小刀，来回划过她的心脏却又不致命，即使心里的血都要淌光，疼痛也无法让她有一丝的意识模糊。

没有人敢出声，气氛渐趋沉默，她默默地低下头，手指甲都要陷进手掌肉里。

又是这样。

又是下意识地为了保护自己而伤害别人。

手掌处的疼痛却突然减轻，头上被阴影笼罩住，来者身上的清香与温柔的嗓音无疑在这些年间成为了她的镇静剂：“楚玥，跟我来一下。”

尹皓宸伸出修长的手指，把她的手指从掌心中拉出，轻轻按摩着，腾出来的另一只手搭上她的肩膀，把她缓缓拉离气氛沉重的客厅。


	2. 契机

“冷静一点了吗？”对方的关心就在耳边。

楚玥放下杯子，点了点头，冰水让她的神智清醒了许多。看向掌心上指甲留下的深凹，她叹了一口气，“对不起，又麻烦你了。”

“我们之间客气什么啊。”

尹皓宸把她拉来了另一个小客厅，只有他们俩面对面地坐着，她的情绪得以缓和不少。她的老毛病还是这个样子，一激动就会无意识地握紧拳头，而且她还把指甲留长了，痕迹深得几乎渗出血来。

其实她很想念高中陪她疯过的同学，甚至还该死地想着那个让她的心灵受到重创的人，但她不能再让自己想起那些被尘封已久的过去，任由记忆的碎片在自己心上划下一道道伤痕。

她这趟回来，是为了让新的开始抹掉旧的伤痛。不过，是因为她先把奕宇送了回来，她才随后决定回国重新开始的。

她还记得在一年前，尹皓宸向她道出回国就职的打算时，他们之间的那番对话。

  
......  
...

  
那是一个相当和煦的下午。

楚玥像平日那样，上完课就回到住处，却在关上门后发现正在翻找护照的尹皓宸。

自从她出国以来，跟这个与她同年的男生一起生活了五年多，他们之间的关系比起朋友，更像是家人。

虽然住在一起，但他们半点暧昧——可能是有的，可更多的是一起照顾孩子而产生的同伴感。

而且，她也没有要跟谁谈恋爱的想法。也许是曾经被伤得太重，她下意识地躲避所有与之有关的事物，对方也明白她的处境，就只是跟她默默照顾孩子，连恋爱都没去谈。

这就五年了，平凡的生活总让人意识不到时间的流逝，直到她看到这一幕，她才想起皓宸已经大四，离毕业和就职不远了。

掩饰内心的慌张，她平静地开口：“皓宸是有回国的打算吗？”

对方背对着她的身体明显僵住。

以此为契机，他们久违地促膝长谈了。

  
“我答应过父母，完成学业后会回国工作。现在是大四最后一个学期，我该开始准备了。”说到这里，他一脸懊悔地敲了敲自己的脑门，“要留你一个人在异国他乡照顾奕宇，还没有事先告诉你，我感到很抱歉。该说是找不到合适的时机吗......”

“不，没关系的。”她眨了眨眼睛，“之前就隐约猜到了，果然是这样啊。”

之前，她问他以后想在哪里就职时，虽然他很爽快地回答了，但眼神却是一躲一闪的，没有正眼看她，而且还迅速转移了话题。

“......是这样吗？”

她点点头，脑袋灵光一闪，出现一个点子：“对了，你回国的时候，把奕宇带上吧。我会联络哥哥代为照顾的，就只是让你把他带回去而已。”

话音落后，她在对方的双眼中看到了困惑。

“我能问一下理由吗？”他花了一会才整理好思绪，“让孩子从自己身边离开，对你而言也是煎熬吧。”

原因吗......她握紧拳头，连指甲都要陷进掌心里。

一个个片段在脑海中掠过。

‘楚小姐，你家的孩子中文学得很快啊，我教他一遍就会了呢——’  
就住在隔壁的华人主妇。

‘楚小姐，我们尽力教导奕宇了，奕宇上课也很专注，但他似乎没有学习英语的天赋......不如考虑给他换个学习环境吧？ ’  
幼稚园里的白人教师。

‘楚玥同学......不，楚大人，你就放过小弟吧。这样下去的话，到了天黑我们也走不了啊......’

更甚是，本应死死封起来的回忆。

记忆中，那个男孩平日一脸阳光，却会因为她拿来的英语试题而愁眉苦脸。

不仅是相貌，还有对英语的束手无策，都如出一辙，让她不得不咬牙承认，奕宇是那个人的孩子。

“......玥，楚玥，你清醒一点！”

声音唤回她的注意力，她定睛看着眼前一脸焦急的人，掌心处传来一阵刺痛。下意识地低头去看，发现自己的指甲仍死死扣住掌心，用劲之大，连皓宸都未能拉开。

她连忙松开手心。

“如果是不好的事，你不说就好了，不要伤害自己。”他的手指碰上她的手心，在留下深凹印子的地方轻轻揉捏。

“不，我只是走神了。”她闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，“奕宇总是学不会英文，但中文却学得飞快，我觉得让他回国生活会比较好。我也会考虑回国就业的事。”

  
...  
......

  
他在毕业后按照她的意愿把奕宇一同带回国，而一年过后，完成学业的她也带着决心回来。

七年时间，明明足以让她造出坚硬冰冷的外壳，可她还是会被过去折磨，那些回忆仿佛从内到外侵蚀着她整个人，让她清楚意识到自己根本没有任何变化。

想到这里，她叹了一口气，把前额抵在眼前人的肩膀上。

对方的声音里染上了些许困惑：“楚玥？”

“借我靠靠，就一会。”她闭上了眼睛。

是从什么时候开始，尹皓宸成了能让她感到安心的存在？  
每次感到难过或不安的时候，他似乎总在身边安慰她，也默默地陪伴着她，久而久之，依赖对方便成了她的习惯。  
没有他在身边的一年间，她不止一次两次地觉得特别难熬。一年，365天，为什么漫长得就像过了一个世纪？

她抱着的是爱情，但求而不得，不是他不愿意，而是她的身分不适合追求这些。

毕竟她有孩子了。


	3. 初见

每个人在青春岁月里总会留下许多顽皮叛逆的足迹，小则像尹皓宸闹着出国留学，孤身一人跑到地球的另一端，大的则像楚玥，把自己的人生搭进了一个巨大的错误当中。

但如果人生重来一次，楚玥想，自己还是会做出相同的选择。不需要抹消，只要将教训铭刻于心底，也许比直接抹消要更好。

毕竟，那是她最珍贵的青春。

“楚玥，去不去看球赛？就现在。”尹懿是跑进来的，像一阵风似的刮过人们的衣角，双手撑到少女跟前的桌子上，说话的时候眼睛一直亮着，像挂在帐篷里的小灯泡。

楚玥放下看到一半的小说，眯起眼睛打量她，“怎么突然想看球赛？”

虽然这人每次出场都风风火火的，但说到临时起意去看球赛，可不是尹懿的风格 —— 毕竟就她那运动神经，见着球没躲来躲去，把自己搞得像在打闪避球似的，就已经不错了。

大概是看出楚玥在想什么，尹懿撇了撇嘴：“我不会打球，还不能看帅哥打球吗？”

楚玥还是那不信任的眼神。

她只好俯下身，在楚玥耳边道：“邵明禹打球，你真的不去看？”

楚玥随意搭在桌上的手指一僵，眸光流转，视线虚移。终究是按捺不住，她撑着桌子起身，“那走吧。”

别人都知道楚玥是没有架子的优等生，却鲜少有人知道她喜欢邵明禹。两人班级相邻，看似没有什么交集，但只是一次，就让她的心搭在他身上，让他的举动时刻牵动着自己。

那是冬天最为严寒的时候，漫天飞雪，履下一片白茫，雪融的冰冷沿着脚底一直往上蔓延，楚玥开始懊悔没穿雪靴出来。

时间尚早，校门刚被打开不久，她一路上也没见有几个学生 —— 下雪总让人对出门产生退缩的反应，何况雪在缓缓融化，也只有她这样的傻子才会一大早出门上学。

这样想着的同时，她被藏在雪地里的小石子绊了一下，膝盖与冰凉接触，冷得骨头都在打架。

如果是小说或者漫画的话，这时候该有个帅气的男主出现，出演一场英雄救美的戏码。她 耸了耸肩，正想往右挪一挪，好以扶着墙身起来的时候，眼前突然伸出了一只手。

还真的有英雄救美啊？她抬头，少年眼里带着隐约的担忧，嗓音还挺好听：“同学你还好吗？能不能起来？”

“ ...... 我只是摔了一下。”她借力起来，视线自然地往下移，两个膝盖都冷得通红，而且也考 虑到衞生问题，“我去医疗室消毒就好。”

那男生却也跟在身后：“我跟你一起去吧。”

“为什么？”

“多一双手不好吗？”

看着眼前少年的笑脸，她打下了“轻浮”的标签 —— 不过她也没有拒绝。

女孩子对长得帅的人比较没有抵抗力，她又不是圣人，让人家搭一把手也不坏。这样想着，她侧身让对方与她并排，一直走到医疗室。

“膝盖都擦破皮了，下次得小心一点啊。”医疗室常驻的老师这样说，正要拿药水给她消毒，门口却传来一阵骚动。

一番折腾后，老师扶着一个闭着眼睛的女生走往病床的方向，朝她这边喊了句：“那个男同学，给你女朋友消个毒吧，我这分不出空闲来。”

她不是这个轻浮男的女朋友来着？眼见那个男生拿起药水，她急忙就想去抢，“我自己来就好。”

“我可不是来当摆设的。坐好吧，我来。”那男生把药水拿 远了些，待她乖乖坐下后，才拿棉棒沾了药水，仔细地在膝盖红肿的地方密密麻麻地点上。

都说认真的男生最有吸引力。看着少年单膝跪地，低垂着睫毛给她涂药水的模样，她不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇 —— 脸好像有点热。

他就像对待珍宝般小心翼翼，直到工具被悉数收起，暧昧的氛围似乎还在这小小空间中蔓延。她别开头，不与他的视线相交，“你对女孩子都这么 ...... 多情吗？”

硬是把到了嘴边的“轻浮”两字咽了下去。

他抿了抿唇，脸上的神情趋淡：“我只是好心相助。”

向来被娇纵着长大的楚玥第一次意识到，自己做了些需要道歉的事，而她也马上脱口而出：“抱歉。”

也许是她心术不正在先，才会有这么深的误解吧。在往后的观察中，她确实意识到，这家伙是个正人君子。

也许是因为就在隔壁班，看她有几分眼熟才出手相助吧 —— 说起来，她连他就是隔壁班里的都不知道。还是有次她和尹懿在走廊吹风，撞见从隔壁课室出来的他，尹懿向他招了招手才知道的。

“嘿，邵明禹，怎么一副苦瓜相啊？”

他也没顾上其他，张口就诉苦：“刚刚做英语卷子，完全不知道在讲什么。”过后视线往周遭打量，在看到她时脸色变了变。

“哎呀，普通的卷子，看隔壁的答案不就行了吗。”尹懿笑道。

“那有违我的原则 ...... ”

听到这里，尹懿突然转过头来，跟她说：“你俩这点好像啊，果然我跟乖学生是谈不来的 ...... 对了，我好像还没给你们互相介绍。”

英语全级第一的楚玥。

中文全级第一的邵明禹。

真是既欠揍又有记忆点的介绍方式。更尴尬的是，他们曾经在带着误会的情况下打过照面，现在还得装作什么都没发生过似的打招呼。

但最尴尬的果然是，尹懿被巡逻的老师叫走了，只剩下他们面对面，大眼瞪小眼。

最先沈不住气的还是楚玥，“盯着我干什么，我不是道过歉了吗。”

“ ...... 不，我就是想问问你，伤口好些了没。”

她无语抬头去看窗外，雪早就融化了，枝头上也快要长出花苞。“早就好了。”自觉语气太冷淡，她顿了顿，补上一句，“多谢关心。”

—— 她这种说话方式，在很久以后还被邵明禹拿出来调笑过一次，就在床上，他环抱着她的时候。

“楚玥啊，我就喜欢你意识到自己情商低的时候的样子。”

不过，那不是适合在现在提起的话题。

总之，其实楚玥也不知道她什么时候喜欢上邵明禹的。是初见的笑脸和细心，还是对话中的尴尬，抑或是偶然瞄到在运动场上挥洒汗水的他？

她只知道，她这份情愫，在心里滋长以后，就没有停下来的一天。


	4. 他过得怎样了

“尹懿、楚玥，你们都来了啊。”

第一场结束，邵明禹拿起水瓶时不经意地抬头，看见熟悉的身影后便走上阶梯，坐到她们的旁边。

楚玥不自觉地打了个颤，彷佛感受到周遭女生的怨念。尹懿这神经大条的什么都没感觉到，依然是大大咧咧的样子：“给我们邵哥撑场子呗，这可是英语全级第一的大神，来给你加护的。”

“要是能加护的话，应该选在考试前，不是打球的时候。”他笑了开来。

“她本尊过来就很给面子了好吗。”尹懿险些翻白眼，“好好放松啊，对手看起来很强。楚玥，说加油。”

突然被叫到名字，本来充当相声听众的楚玥险些跳起来，扭头去看邵明禹，对方碰巧也在笑意盈盈地看着她，她感觉脸要烧起来了。

“ ...... 先把汗擦干，会着凉。”

教练在吼嗓子让集合了，他有点不满地嘟囔：“大神，你就只有这句吗？”

转过身去准备下楼，听到一句细声细气带着别扭的“加油”，连步伐都轻快不少。直到教练蹦出一句“你表情咋像中了彩票一样”，他才意识到自己的失态，赶紧收敛起来。

在球场上，他沉浸在赛事和兴奋感当中，她则为认真的他深深着迷。

楚玥和邵明禹的关系从尴尬开始，却因为尹懿类似于牵线的行为而有所缓和，甚至三人亲近了不少。

其实楚玥知道尹懿这样做的理由。那天尹懿被老师叫走，他们算是聊了几句后，落到她眼里就成了一对有戏的“未来情侣”，于是她牵线做媒，打算把他们给撮合了。

楚玥知道她的心思，却没有阻止。因为在某一天，她发现了自己对那个男生的情愫 —— 人是自私的，她不会把握在手里的机会粉碎掉。

升上高二，他和她的班级依然相邻，却有块天上的馅饼掉下来，压中了楚玥。

“楚玥啊，大神，能给我补习英语吗？拯救一下孩子吧 —— ”

于是，她为了拯救于犹如天文数字般的英语海洋中徘徊的邵明禹，把这事给应下来了。

这一下，直接大大接近了两人之间的距离，从中规中矩的朋友一直拉近，直到为零。

楚玥外冷内热却又带着些许霸道，邵明禹阳光而平易近人，看似不会有交集的两人居然成为恋人，这倒是闹得一时沸腾。

但楚玥知道，他们骨子里其实是同一种人。小贪心、小手段和半推半就合在一起，终使他们达到了相同的目的。

只是带着算计的爱情，缺乏足够的信任，于是酿成了一出悲剧。

......

...

夜半，楚玥发现自己是在酒桌上醒来的。

因为睡眠姿势不当而筋骨酸痛，她伸展又揉捏，不适感才有所缓和。看了下周遭，灯还开着，他们几个全喝醉倒在桌上睡着了，连尹皓宸也不例外，倒是他的外套搭在她的身上。

几个小时前，冷静下来的她满脸尴尬地回到客厅，结果林海娜压根就不在意，拿着酒瓶给每个杯子都满上：“楚玥回来了，酒必须喝，今天我们不醉不归！”

大人的酒席没有小孩子的事，奕宇不知道被谁哄回房间𥚃了，估计在跟作业奋战中。

可是，海娜是这样的人来着？这个豪爽的酒鬼有点颠覆了她的认知，好像当初那个怯生生的女孩只是她的幻觉似的。

走在她身后的尹皓宸轻声开口道：“她说想变成你和姐姐那样，所以就从内向的女孩渐渐变得开朗了。”

他的话倒是勾起她的一点回忆。

说起来，当初她急忙决定出国的时候，尹懿帮了她很多，甚至让她的弟弟尹皓宸帮忙接应，让她在地球的另一端也有个照应。

只是她一直觉得，尹懿好像有意再给她做媒似的。月老也没这么勤快好吧。

“对了，尹懿今天怎么没来？也不来给挚友接风洗尘，尹设计师了不起了啊。”她有点吃味。

他失笑，敲了敲她的脑袋：“姐姐在法国公干呢，你以为她会瞬间移动啊？放心，待她下了飞机，一定加快往这里赶来。”

久违的聚会，他们总是格外多话，连平素沉默寡言的木端修也加入了讨论，可唯有一个人像是禁语似的，不再被任何人提起。

六年时间，当中的讯息量险些淹没楚玥。比如木端修这个从名字上就是木头的家伙居然是主动追求的林海娜，比如林海娜在娱乐公司里仅仅用一年时间便爬上宣传部经理的位置，比如英语成绩曾仅次于她的某男生居然在大学里覆读了 ...... 他们彷佛把一年份的话都说光了，伴着酒，结果一个个醉得不像话。

她有意起身把灯给关了，旁边却伸出一只手阻止她的动作，扭头一看便与尹皓宸四目相对。

“头疼吗？要不要给你熬些醒酒汤？”因为其他人还在熟睡，他的声音放得极轻。

“我又没喝多少，你留着给自己熬吧。”她身体不好，所以喝光第一杯后便换了清水，至于倒在酒桌上，那是长途跋涉回来后给累困的。

“那你上楼去睡，这里我来收拾。”

你又不是我家的佣人。她没说出口，只是把身上的外套披到他肩上，道了一句“小心着凉”便走上楼睡觉去了。

她还记得自己的房间在哪，就在二楼最𥚃面。推门而进，满室的粉红色和小摆设，一切都保留在七年前的模样，还有被定期清扫。她借着月色拿起柜子上的相框端详，是一群人打闹着拍下的合照，她和尹懿互相给对方比姿势，林海娜和木端修在后头有些拘㨷，还有一个人背着手，只是笑吟吟地看着她。

她抚着相框，心想奕宇的眉眼还真是像极了他。如果时间一直停留在那刻，该有多好啊。

—— 邵明禹，他现在在哪里，又在做什么呢？

如果过得不好的话，她必定会很高兴，不过想想也不可能吧，那样优秀的人，怎么可能会委屈自己。

只有她像个笑话一样。

放下相框，她转身去洗漱，把一路过来的疲累，还有痛苦的回忆，都一并冲刷下去。


	5. 破碎的缘份

楚玥的睡眠很浅，所以在楼下一片哀嚎声中醒来的时候，她一点也不意外。洗漱后走到客厅，看着捂头皱眉只差打滚的楚焕和林海娜，她有点落井下石，“酒鬼还宿醉啊。”

厨房里有个身影在忙碌，不用想也知道是谁，她倒是有点想笑，不知道的还以为尹皓宸才是这个家的主人呢。

林海娜抬眼，“你懂什么，喝酒就是享受当下的行为，先把自己灌醉了再说。”

“然后就让皓宸来收拾烂摊子？”她眯起双眼，“都成年人了，学会照顾一下自己吧。”

“那倒不用对他们这么凶。”厨房门被推开，尹皓宸拿着两碗醒酒汤走出，拒绝了想要帮忙的木端修，把汤搁到桌子上。“刚喝了汤的人就老实待着，还没喝的就赶紧，不然有你们好受的。”

难道你就不凶吗，楚玥腹诽。但看到他眼下的黑眼圈，便没了打趣的心思，“皓宸，你还是去客房好好睡一觉吧。”

酒喝到深夜，半夜起来收拾，现在还要给两个酒鬼熬汤，他昨晚怎么可能睡得够。

他还想拒绝，岂知楚玥一个闪身到了他跟前，拉着他手腕就 迈步，到了客房，还给他掖好被子。“睡觉，不然你现在这模样吓到奕宇的话，我饶不了你。”言下之意还是心疼。

他失笑，连忙说知道了，她才离开房间。

星期六，正是休息的好日子，连一草一木看起来也格外顺眼。她透过二楼走廊的窗看外面，心神有一瞬的恍惚。

六年前，她也每天趴在这里，期盼着某个风姿绰约的身影到她家门口，笑意盈盈地朝她挥手，不过倒是没一出罗密欧与茱丽叶的大戏，只有被迎进家门的未婚夫与他拂去一身寒意，走到她面前牵起手关心询问，然后说要多休养跟着闪进她的房间。

“邵明禹，进人家闺房，你要不要脸啊？”她当下吓了一跳，转身时眼底眉梢却都是笑意。

他走前抱住她：“我得照顾夫人和孩子啊。”

“滚开，还不是你夫人呢，脸皮厚得。”

“反正将来都得是，有这个孩子见证呢。”他低头去看她还未显的肚子。

谁知道，那时对未来的美好构图会粉碎得彻底呢。

不是一击即碎，而是一点点地裂开，终在冲击下化成碎末，她的心也一点点地冷下，就像那个寒冷彻骨的冬日一样。

如今是夏天的末尾，但她的心不论季节，再也捂不热，那些伤痕也无法修补回来了。

世间再也不会有个女孩，弯起一双月牙，笑的时候微露贝齿，清脆地喊出一声“明禹啊”。

她想，邵明禹应该不知道她回来了的事吧？不知道最好，两人缘分已尽，不应该再有牵扯了。

......

...

“昨夜不见我，原来是因为她回来了啊。”

办公室里，青年紧攥着一张照片，相中人留着一头及半腰的长发，正与拉着行李箱的楚焕并排走进小区。

熟悉而又陌生的背影，熟悉得想揉进骨子里，却又陌生得让人却步。

邵明禹顿了顿，抬眼道：“替我雇侦探吧，费用从我工资里扣。”

“死小子，都多少年了，还这么痴情。不过，总算是有个人样了。”坐在办公室里的女人盯着他，“给我提起精神工作，不然你没工资怎么雇人。”

“这是自然。”他低头看着那张照片，眼底的思念是个人都看得出来。“这份大礼，我收下了，谢谢。”

女人把办公椅转了个方向，背对着他。他会意，也就退了出去。

他刚带上门，经纪人就急忙跑来，手上拿着一摞文件，都是行程的邀请。“小祖宗，你还是接档吧，不然就圈里更新换代的速度，再晚点就过气了。”

若还是昨天，他才不管自己过不过气；但现在，他心念的人回来了，他怎么也得让到处都是他的身影，才能奢求她看上一眼。

“综艺只要是有些许人气的都接了吧，撞期的你帮我决定。”他漫不经心地看了看对方手里的东西，“至于剧本，拿来给我，我再作定夺。”

经纪人大喜，心想这声祖宗真没白叫，虽然不知道老板和他都说了些什么，但还是马上把剧本交到他手上，自己喜滋滋地去回覆各节目组了。

他低头去看手上的剧本，心想如果楚玥知道他现如今的名气的话，会有一丝松动，生了回来找他的心思吗？若她回来找他，他定尽能力待她好。

但是，又怎么可能呢。从他犯下错误开始，楚玥便亲手斩断与他的情分，连一丝机会都不给他，带着行李 远走高飞，一走便是五年多。

那样的话，他就让他的脸出现的频率变高，最好满街都是，到她厌烦了的程度也好，反正他为了她已经足够卑微。

多年不见，不知道她是怎样过来的。让侦探去查的话，不知道能不能查到。


	6. 送别会的回忆

林海娜和木端修好好休息过后便离开了楚家。

楚玥本来还惋惜又少了两个伴，还是尹皓宸忍不住弹了弹她的额头：“他们也得过二人世界，你放过他们吧。”

她抬头，一副无辜的模样，眼底却有掩不住的顽劣：“那我们现在也是在过二人世界吗？”

“这屋子里可不止你我两人。”

“至少我哥和奕宇回来前是。”

小孩子还是多走动的好，于是楚焕带着她儿子出去了，还搁下让她这个主人好好招待客人的话。她当然好好招待了，拦不住人家小情侣，硬是把尹皓宸给拦下来了，让他无论如何都得在这好好休息再走，顺便跟她再聊聊。

后面那句才是你的真正目的吧，尹皓宸一针见血地指出，却没有说不。于是，两人倒是偷出了些独处的时间。

对席而坐，楚玥喝了一口水，仔细打量尹皓宸，半响笑道：“现在倒不像一年前那么尴尬了。”

他差点气笑，“要不是那件事，我们那时候能尴尬吗？”

话说到这个份上，她干脆也把话摊开来说：“不就一夜春宵而已，成年人之间会发生的事，你又何必介怀。跟你相处这么多年，倒没看出你是个君子，还是你羞愤的是被醉酒的我祸害？”

听说人醉酒后，第一下生出的是情欲，她不过顺着自己的欲望而已。祸害他是她的不对，但她也是有意为之，当时恰好被添了把火，她顺水推舟，把事给成了。

“记得我当时说过的话吧。”她正色道，“深深记住一切的细节，不许忘了我说过的话。”

他终究露出苦笑：“楚玥，你这是在折磨我。”

......

...

一年前，大学送别会那天，他忙着应酬，一时忽略了身侧的女孩。待她把头靠在他肩膀上，低头看去，为时已晚。

女孩脸颊上的红一直蔓延至耳后，眼神没有焦距，乖乖地依偎在他身上，轻轻扯着他的袖子。

周边响起吹哨与起哄声，恰好有人问了句“还去续摊吗”，他摇了摇头，把这位名义上的“女朋友”带回去照顾。

因为他们同居，为了不落人口舌说孤男寡女同住一室，他们一直对外假装成恋人。

也不知道她为什么喝了这么多酒，明明在旁边没说过几句话，难道都是在闷头喝酒不成？

回家的时候，他紧紧牵住她的手，可她走路还是有点磕绊。想了想，他以另一条手臂环住她的腰。

希望她酒醒以后不要跟他计较逾矩的行为，毕竟他也没想到，自己居然得把一个烂醉的大活人扶回家。

可谁知道呢，他的逾矩比起她的，简直不值一提。

事情失控，是从黑暗中一个蜻蜓点水的吻开始的。他还愣在原地的时候，楚玥把他推到她的床上，捧起他的脸，嘻嘻的笑了。

“你长得好帅啊。”黑夜中， 她的眼睛一闪一闪的，往日的星辰化成迷离的光。 “嗯 ...... 比邵明禹还帅。”

猝不及防。他是怎么都没想到，有天会从她嘴里听到这个她深恶痛绝的名字。

她是真的彻底醉了。如果她知道自己喝醉以后是这副样子，可能会想掐死自己。

“不认识我了吗？”他试图唤起她的记忆，毕竟她不肯撒手，“我是尹皓宸，你先放开我。”

楚玥眯起眼睛，看似思考了一会，然后看向他：“尹皓宸啊 ...... 我喜欢的人就在眼前，凭什么放开？”说罢，便俯身上前，吻住他的双唇，浓重的酒气在口腔中蔓延开来。

他的表情从期盼变成错愕。 “喜欢”是哪个喜欢来着 ...... 他好像无法思考了。

同居这么多年，他也不是没看到过她眼里一闪而过的感情，只是都被她恰到好处地掩饰过去。他想，也许只是他的错觉，他对她喜欢得产生了幻觉而已。

但眼前发生的一切又如此真实，女孩笨拙地给他解扣子，微热的呼吸洒在他的胸膛处，气息夹 杂着酒的醇香， 他感觉自己的理智在崩溃的边缘。

“你别这样，会后悔的。”他抓住最后一丝理智，握住她的手腕，额头渗出薄汗。

虽然酒量不错，但他也被灌了不少酒，现在后劲上来，意识开始有点游离。再这样下去，他可能控制不了自己。

作为回应，她低头亲吻他的指节，感受到对方指尖的微颤，轻轻地笑了，气若游丝。

“做吧。”要命的两个字，还有她环上他颈项的双臂。

她的双眼酝酿着一层雾气，他看着此刻的她，总觉得好像是另一个人，但大脑已经不给他判断的机会。

理智之弦崩断的声音，被她带着媚调的笑声盖过，并更彻底地击溃他。

她的皮肤很白皙细腻，她却在此时此刻仰起身子，引导着他留下一道道痕迹。

她平日提笔写字的右手，正在他的后颈游移，激起一层层疙瘩。

她在外人面前清冷的声音，在他面前带上一点小女生的娇滴滴，再到现在，染上了情欲，媚声如药，只有哼声与断断续续的吟声。

因为过度的刺激，指甲几乎嵌在他背后，但这些痛感都被一波波的快感盖过。

她在倒下睡过去前，最后的表情带着餍足，眼底一片绯红，嘴角微微上扬。

在梦中，她一直被云朵抛着，软绵绵的，载浮载沈，彷佛能看到云端之上的绝景。

睁开眼睛时，第一眼看到的是熟悉的天花板，伴随着铺天盖地的头疼与身体的酸疲，昨晚上演的一幕幕在脑海中鲜活起来。

喝醉后的她 ....... 太厉害了吧。她还以为是梦，结果真把人家搞到床上了。

往旁边一瞄，青年还没醒来，呼吸均匀，看来是累坏了。她回味脑海中的片段，过后轻手轻脚地掀开被子，打开衣柜随便拿了件衣服套上，恰好盖住身上的痕迹。离开房间前，路过垃圾桶时还瞄了一眼，里面只有纸巾。

洗漱过后，她坐在沙发上，呆呆地思考着。

在这种情况下，她好像该吃药，但一想到是他，又不太想让机会溜走 —— 不对。

她跟他不可能在一起，不能怀上孩子。虽然这认知让她指尖发冷，但这就是现实。

必须尽快去买避孕药。

她折返回卧室拿手提包，可就在经过奕宇的房间时，被孩子拉住衣角。低头看去，挂上温柔的微笑，正想问孩子要不要吃点东西，他却直直盯着她，问道：“我要有弟弟妹妹了吗？”

这是从哪里学回来的？他才五岁啊。

她陷入一瞬的慌乱，但很快就平复心情，看着奕宇一脸应该称得上是不快的表情，摇了摇头：“不会哦，妈妈有奕宇就够了。”

“真的？”小孩子的脸色顿时好转。

她蹲下身，跟他拉勾约定好，才转过身去，谁知那里站着个人。

还是平日穿的那套家居服，稍微寛松的领口没盖住星点般的吻痕，可她害臊不起来了。

因为对方此刻的脸色有点不对劲。

刚才 ...... 被听到了吧。而他们，也该好好谈谈。

拉住尹皓宸的手回到卧室，她先是拿过衣帽架上的手提包，对旁边的人解释道：“我待会出去买药，你给奕宇做早餐吧。”语气稀松平常，彷佛什么都没发生过。

这是要他忘了吗？他犹豫了下，“昨晚的事 ...... ”

“记住它。”她马上打断他，不管他错愕的表情，一脸认真地道，“深深记住昨晚的事，连细节也要记得。虽然我醉了，但我没有说过假话，我是真的喜欢你。”

即使不能在一起，她也不允许自己的心意被否定。所以，谁都不能忘掉，不能装作没事发生过。

...

......

回忆到此，她垂下眸，低声道：“对我而言，更是折磨。”

如果没有孩子，她就不会与尹皓宸有如此深的牵扯，不会喜欢上他，然后陷入不能在一起的痛苦之中。

空气安静了一会，他话锋一转，悠悠开口：“打算开始找工作还是先休息？”

是把她的话放心底里去了。

她眨了眨眼睛：“你给我介绍工作？”

“帮你带孩子还得给你找工作，你做梦。”他笑骂。“不过我那公司倒是缺个翻译，你可以去试试。”

她知道他工作的地方，报社整天跟文字打交道，想必沉闷。她向来就不感兴趣。

“算了吧。”她摆了摆手，“我再看看，你先把我当成无业游民好了。”

睡意来袭，他忖度着就要起身。

“好，那我先去睡了，晚......”话语卡在中间，他看着她扯住他衣角的手，眨了眨眼。

她嘴角一勾，“算上我吧。”


	7. 异梦

楚玥补眠过后，睁开双眸，偏头一看，身旁的人还没睡醒。轻手轻脚地掀开床被，便下楼去看那对舅甥回来了没。

果不其然，一下楼便对上楚焕的目光。

楚焕知道她留下尹皓宸，免不得数落她又动了歪心思，她一脸正色道：“他昨晚休息太少了，我得尽待客之道啊。”

但也没否认他的话 —— 的确没说错，这事也掺 杂了她的私心。

回来以后奕宇还没跟她说几句话，此时扯扯她的袖子，待她俯下身后附到她耳边问：“你是不是跟哥哥在一起了？”

她失笑。“才不是。你一个小孩子，整天里都在想什么？”年纪小小就这么聪明，怕是把父母的基因都遗传足了，还晓得探这些事。

有怎样的父母就有怎样的儿子，她真怕自己把这小家伙给带坏了，从在娘胎开始。 他一句“那也是想在一起”的嘟囔，又让她抹了几把冷汗。

半夜，辗转反侧。

她想起了往日，许多年前的那些片段。与邵明禹同床共枕过好一阵子，她始终摸不清那张笑脸底下的东西，如今尹皓宸与她同眠，她依然不知道对方在思量什么。

这让一向自恃聪明的楚玥有点泄气。

她不是没想过当一回恶人，强抢民男回家做压寨相公，可是对方从来不给她这个机会。他像一块温玉，捂热了她的心，却不能与她破釜沉舟。

但她隐约感觉到，问题出在自己身上。也自嘲自己落到如今境地，连与心悦之人在一起都成了奢望。

辗转这么多年，当初年少气盛的楚家小姐早被磨去棱角，更是低到尘埃里。她恨邵明禹的不负责任，恨他 迟来的醒悟与挽留，因为她怎么也无法回到从前了。

还有，恨自己当初以算计着把人抢到手。虽然算计这事两人不相伯仲，但如果她一意拒绝的话，将会过上截然不同的人生吧。

她会成为自己愿望中的翻译官，飞到世界各地，陪着大人物与同样重量级的人物打交道 —— 那该多好啊。

***

转眼间，周末过去，到了是时候上班的星期一早上。

楚玥还没找工作，为了这事都快被楚焕的唾沫星子淹没了，可她还想先好好看看这个故乡如今变成什么样子，楚焕也拿她没办法，就让她先清闲几天。

尹皓宸告诉她，尹懿是星期三的班机，反正星期三是得空出来给这位祖宗，那她就先瞎逛两天吧，顺便接送奕宇上下学。

打理好在外国的事所花的时间比预期要长，加上她还想多呼吸几口自由的空气，回国已是开学季，小孩也到上小学的年纪了。

“你是来蹭车的吧。”楚焕对她上了车就找个舒服的位置假寐的行为有点鄙视。“不是要熟悉一下路线，好送孩子上学吗？”

“到了我自然知道是哪里。”她只抛下这么一句。

从小到大都活蹦乱跳，她对这个城市也算是摸清了个大概，虽然出国多年，但记忆总会被唤醒，无论自己的意愿如何。

正如她在家里，连做梦都能梦到与邵明禹的过往，连感觉也一起被短暂地唤醒。

车子驶了没多久便停下，奕宇拍了拍她，她这才睁开眼睛，好好打量周遭的环境，以及眼前崭新的建筑物。

她记得这里以前是住宅区，后来因为太老旧而拆迁，没想到当年经常能见到的工地如今摇身一变，成了奕宇每天来报到的学校。

“你可认得路了？”在驾驶座的楚焕透过后视镜朝她撇了眼。

“你这不是废话吗。”她上高中的时候，每天放学都会经过这里，怎么可能不认得路。

她跟着奕宇下车。附近有很多家长送孩子上学，在看到她过分年轻的容貌时似乎有些吓到，门口站着的老师亦然，不确定地开口：“请问您是奕宇的 ...... ”

“妈妈。”她倒是坦然，“小孩子就拜托老师多加照拂了。”

她想，这里的老师挺正常的，听见一个二十出头的女孩说自己是孩子母亲时愣在原地半天。要是一点反应都没有的话，才教人心惊。

她回到车上，毫不客气地开口：“哥，把我载到皓宸的公司附近吧。”

楚焕淡淡地看她一眼。“你去干什么？那里离家可不近。”

“找工作。”


	8. 电视台

把楚玥载到她想去的地方后，楚焕就头也不回地踩着油门走了。楚玥也不介意，反正她哥又不是无业游民，估计上赶着去上班呢。

她想，也只有公司老总能做到想几点就几点上下班吧。真不愧是楚焕，谁当了他的手下谁倒楣。

她打量着眼前壮观的报社大楼，心想尹皓宸还真是捡到宝了 —— 不，该说这报社捡到宝才对。这人什么都会，雇用他还省资源了呢。

当然，她不是来称赞这所报社的。报社处于都市的繁华地带，附近也坐落了不少公司，她是来看看工作能有个着落不。

说来，她跟尹皓宸都念传媒学系，虽然从事传媒工作再适合不过，但她的语言能力自诩上乘，反正梦碎了，找的工作只要适合她就行。

她倒是没想到，这趟会把随身携带的履历交出去，然后坐在西装革履的男子对面，顺带看看他身后电视台外的风景。

“ 你们很缺人？我才刚交了履历，你就亲自过来了。 ” 一轮对答过后，她赶在对方之前开口，似笑非笑。

“ 这是原因之一，不想放楚小姐这样的人才离开也是。 ” 对方倒是很从容， “ 下星期开始上班方便吗？可以的话我就拟合同了。 ”

“ 那就这样吧。 ” 她也爽快道。

一番忙碌之后，她与人事部经理道过别，收起合同便在电视台里逛了小半圈。

“ 我好久没回国了，反正都是开放区域，我就在这逛逛，熟悉一下。 ” 完美的理由，冰雪消融的浅笑，构筑出一个让人信服的借口。

—— 对，借口。她不过是为了便利，撒了个小谎。

她也不是要做什么坏事，只是想验证一个猜测。其实网上也能查到，但她终究无法打出那三个字，去了解这些年的他。

终于，她在一个广告位前停下脚步。那是电视台节目的宣传，似乎是一档运动竞技节目，广告上年轻而夺目的男女互相搭肩，露出笑容。

她凝视站在最中间的青年的脸庞，眼角余光瞥到出演名单上 “ 邵明禹 ” 三个明晃晃的大字，有种拨开迷雾的幻觉。

果然当了大明星啊，这家伙。

也不是她有什么超强直觉，只是每次她想打开电视的时候，海娜他们总有一千种方法转移她的注意力，她很难不往这上面想。

其实不仅他们，她也误解自己了。她以为自己是恨他的，但今天这样见到广告，心下却平静得很 —— 也许有恨有怨，但都是过去式了，现在的她只想要个不再与他牵扯的生活。

看到他成为大明星，她更安心了。他从来都是在人群中发光的料子，而不是为了她和孩子甘愿奔波打两份工的穷小子。

而且，这样一来也不可能会扯上关系。无数双眼睛盯着他，总该有些分寸。

......

...

邵明禹拿着侦探刚送来的公文袋，从里面抽出一张照片，有点不笃定地问眼前的女子： “ 老板，你说楚玥这时候该是什么心情？ ”

“ 我怎么知道。 ” 坐在办公椅上的露可皱起眉，挥挥手就想逐客， “ 你别在这呆着，妨碍我工作了。 ”

“ 你告诉我答案，我就出去。 ” 他执拗地道。

她沈了沈脸色，最终还是妥协似地叹气。

“ 她应该是觉得，成为大明星的你才是你该活出来的模样。这不代表她不恨你，但总归是有过去的情分，所以虽然她的脚步久久停在那里，但她是真心为你高兴。 ”

只怕这女孩知道他进娱乐圈的真正原因的话，会负担不起这份感情吧。

看着他面露喜色，像个傻小子般蹦蹦跳跳地出去，露可只是摇头苦笑。

这倒是让她想起几年前，当这个孩子被星探带到她面前，问出 “ 是不是当了明星，就能被全世界看见 ” 这种天真问题时，他眼中的坚定。

一晃数年，他终究还是小孩，所以会冲动、思 虑不周全，但只有他还是小孩，他放不下的人早就蜕变成女人了，一举手一投足都带着让人心疼的沉稳。

若还是小女孩，岂能放下恨意，岂能打从心底祝贺他。可怜的孩子，奔波了这么久，却不知道他们再也不可能走到一起。

她唤助手进来，吩咐了一声： “ 以后除了行程，邵明禹要是想到南城电视台的话，给我设法拦住他。 ”

不能让他的私人感情妨碍到他的职业生涯。是为了如日中天的公司，更是为了不让这个孩子受到伤害。

他的白月光，早就已经没了对他的爱意了。

她把塞在文件底下的，侦探特意先让她过目的照片拿出来，照片中一对男女笑着对视，女方甚至挽上男方的手唠嗑，看起来亲密无间。


	9. 保护

中午到尹皓宸的公司楼下给了一个惊喜后，楚玥又耐心等到他下班，然后也不顾还有旁人，伸手搂过他的脖子： “ 过来，去为我找到工作开瓶酒呗。 ”

“ 酒不能喝多，伤身。 ” 他无奈应着，还是顺了她的意，任由她拉着他穿过大街小巷，最终走进一家居酒屋，点了一桌子的菜还有烧酒。

他撇了眼酒瓶上写着的酒精浓度，被她气笑了： “ 你今晚是不醉不休了是吗？ ”

她摇头，笑着把酒瓶推到他面前： “ 我高兴，所以要把你灌醉。 ”

什么歪道理。可纵是腹诽，谁也不敢在楚家小霸王面前有任何异议，尹皓宸也一样，不过他先是弹了下她的脑门， “ 一肚子坏水。 ”

然后就按着她心意一杯杯的喝，伴着下酒菜和正餐，看得她笑得像个普通的女孩，也看得他一时恍惚。

楚玥性子本来就比较冷，在经历变故后更是冷漠，虽然他好不容易撬开了她的心房，跟她比任何人都要亲近，可这般开怀大笑的模样，他真的没怎么见过。

好像从一开始，她就把自己当成大人，什么情绪都不轻易表露出来，也没有所谓的天真烂漫 —— 也许有过，但都在过往的人生中逐渐消失了，在他触碰不到的地方。

他不禁好奇，她在与邵明禹在一起的时候，是不是也这么活泼，是不是也是个平凡的小女生。

在他几乎以为自己要醉的时候，对面突然没头没脑地来了句： “ 我在电视台看到邵明禹的广告了。 ”

在酒精的麻痺之下，人的反应总是会慢一拍，当他咀嚼出这话的意思时，吓得酒都醒了大半。可是一抬头，楚玥依然笑着。

“ 虽然我不想跟他接触，但你们也不必这样防着我看到他的出现，要是我真的像你们所想那样极端，我现在早就发火了。 ” 她小酌一杯，然后像是喃喃自语般道： “ 大明星多好，距离那么远，总不会再扯上关系了吧。 ”

尹皓宸听得清楚，只敢在心里摇头 —— 以邵明禹多番找楚焕打探消息的冲劲，恐怕是不可能，况且她还在离艺人最近的电视台里工作。

这人啊，该到什么时候才会直面自己的内心呢？

***

楚玥最后还是醉了，因为她又点了瓶烧酒，他拦都拦不住。

烈酒灼喉，可又回味无穷，待他反应过来时，她已经倒在桌上，手不安分地扯着他的衬衫袖子。他无奈地笑了笑，打了辆车把她送回家，只是在上车前转头往暗角处看了一眼，眼神里对楚玥的温柔荡然无存，只有她从未也不会有机会看到的狠厉。

“ 这丫头怎么喝醉了，真是的。找到工作就这么高兴吗。 ”

背着熟睡的楚玥走进楚家的大门，大哥楚焕先是惊讶得眼睛都瞪圆了，听过尹皓宸的解释后不由得抱怨了一句。

他也没说她在酒桌上提到邵明禹的事，只是找了个借口向楚焕借手机打电话，然后躲进洗手间，在通讯录里翻了半响，终是停留在一个特别的名字上，拨了出去。

不愧是公司老板，基本的安全意识还是有的，只是这句 “ 奕宇他爸 ”...... 总觉得有点刺眼。

电话很快就拨通了，传来的是在电视上听过很多次的嗓音，稍显兴奋地问候： “ 大哥，怎么突然找我了？ ”

有一瞬，尹皓宸陷入了是不是不应该打扰他的兴致的思考中。可想到楚玥，他还是狠下心，先开口一句： “ 邵先生。 ”

“ 你是谁？ ” 电话另一端的人提起了警觉。

他没有回答，而是自顾自地继续道： “ 如果你爱楚玥，就不应该找人监视她的一举一动，而是到她身边了解她。 ” 话音落后，也不待对方再开口，直接挂了电话，删掉这条通话纪录，干净得不留痕迹。

也算是提醒吧。如果有天楚玥知道邵明禹做过这样的事，仅余的情分和她自己不曾察觉的爱意恐怕会就此冰封起来 —— 不过，对方也得想到这里才行。

然而事实是，血气方刚的少年没把他的话听进去，第二天到公司后还想让侦探给他汇报昨天晚上都发生了什么。

不及他行动，露可抿唇摇头，拿出一张照片来， “ 多大的人了，你也该想得长远些。你该料到的，久别多年，她身边已经有另一个人。 ”

照片上一对貌美年轻的男女挽着手对视，女方似是想到了什么开心事，眉飞色舞地敍述着，脸上天生的冷色彷佛迎来花开的春日般融化，让本来就漂亮的五官更添几分惊 艳。

好一对才子佳人，如果那个女生不是楚玥，那是再般配不过。但她是楚玥，而他只觉得此情此景再刺眼不过。

他把照片塞回露可手里，脸色阴沉地离开，平日的阳光被乌云遮盖，已是不见踪影。

“ 终究还是得受伤害啊。 ” 露可只是站在原地，喃喃了一句。


	10. 尹懿

“ 嘻，楚大小姐，该回过神来了。 ”

对面的人伸出手在她眼前乱晃，楚玥无语地抓住那纤细的手腕， “ 我是跟你玩得太累了好吗。 ”

楚玥就没见过像尹懿那样能折腾的人。从地球另一端花了十几个小时飞过来，结果下地以后拉着行李箱还能蹦蹦跳跳走到她面前，还能提议一句：要不要一起去游乐园？

无论是倒时差的能力还是体力，她不得不佩服。毕竟她还没答应呢，就被这强势的主直接拽走，拿了门票在游乐园里与肾上腺素共舞了一整天，现在骨头都要散了。

可是该怎么说呢，坐上过山车，迎风放纵自己的那一刻，心里压抑着的一些东西似乎在慢慢消散，那种沉重感被提起来，丢到她感觉不到的地方去了。

所以说，尹懿年纪轻轻就成为知名设计师的得意门生是有原因的。对方在以自己的方式帮助她，让她有片刻的喘息空间，趁着机会把那些七弯八绕的想法都忘掉。

尹设计师的行事风格就是，深入了解一个灵魂，然后用布料丝线做出一个灵魂具现化，让穿上它的人闪闪发光。不止在舞台上，还有眼里那些星芒，还有心里热情的火。

之所以了解这么深入，是因为她在尹懿给她的一大袋子礼物里，找到了专属定制的衣服。低调的版型与张扬的纹路，还有掂在手里轻飘飘的感觉，她不知道自己是修了几辈子的福份，能遇上这么一个知己。

饭桌上尹家姐弟聊起了天，她听见尹皓宸责怪他姐自己胡来也算了还要把别人拖下水，他姐只是嗤笑了声： “ 呀，别把楚玥当成玻璃娃娃，她也该做些同龄人做的事。 ”

“ 同龄人会在长途跋涉后即兴到游乐园玩吗？她身体不好，你就别折腾她了。 ” 他皱起眉头。

眼见这两人似乎有吵起来的架势，楚玥连忙出声制止： “ 没所谓的，偶尔一天的放纵嘛。 ” 都说她是楚家小霸王，可在这对姐弟面前，她反而被护着，姐弟俩都像在护崽子似的，但主张截然不同，每到最后都会吵起来。

尹皓宸这才舒展了眉头，替她把身上的外套捂紧了些，温声叮嘱道： “ 晚上凉，吹了一整天的风，感冒就不好了。 ”

“ 你对亲姐我都没这么好！ ”

尹懿惊呆了，嚷嚷着不公平，结果尹皓宸一句话就把她堵住了： “ 姐，你没一处需要人挂心的啊。 ”

当代女性的自强，可谓是完全体现在尹懿身上。独立能干，行事利落，性格强势，就连工作也把握有度，身体健康得让人连关心的机会都没有，硬要挑出一处不足的话，大概是她没有处对象的想法。

但那也不是需要挂心的地方。或者该说，谁往这事上挂心，跟她的梁子也就结下了。

楚玥看看两人，笑着道： “ 你们待会可别在我家打架啊。 ”

此时，坐在旁边百无聊赖地玩玩具的小团子突然抬头，一双眼睛里写满了不解： “ 为什么哥哥和姐姐要打架啊？会受伤的。 ”

当尹家姐弟正在脑袋里搜刮合适的措辞哄小孩时，孩子他妈只是拉起那双小手，无比真诚地道： “ 这是兄弟姐妹间的交流，让他们打个够就行了。 ”

“—— 楚玥！！你怎么教小孩的！！ ”

厨房里传来亲哥的吼叫声，偏偏楚玥还要添油加醋： “ 看，你舅舅也是这样对我的。 ”

反正最后，无论是尹氏姐弟还是楚家的兄妹，不仅没打起来，连吵架也没吵成。毕竟有了楚玥那几句带偏自己孩子的话后，没人敢在小孩子前作坏榜样。

尹懿只能感叹，这还真是高招。以楚玥这智商，要是去读法的话说不定能捞个风生水起。

还是尹皓宸打断她的白日梦， “ 她也就是了解我们，法界那些尔虞我诈，不把她吃掉算是好的了。 ”

“ 然后你就放任她去当主播？把她放在染缸的边缘？ ” 尹懿很少皮笑肉不笑，因为她实在讨厌虚伪的把戏，但从他口中说出的话未免太矛盾，她没忍住嘲讽的冲动。

“ 这是她自己的决定，你该尊重她。楚玥不是你的人偶，不要再试图操纵她的人生了。 ”

浴室里的水声停下。片刻过后，楚玥一身薄纱睡裙踢着拖鞋出了浴室，还不忘拿起外套遮挡一下，瞄了眼正谈得兴起的姐弟俩，倒是忍不住提醒： “ 两位，明天得上班。 ” 不止是他们，她也到了该去公司报道的日子了。

尹懿只是摆摆手： “ 反正今晚也是住在你家里。 ”

“ 我是主人还是你是主人？ ” 她瞪眼，就没见过这种不待她开口就把别人家当自己家的人 —— 虽然她也不是不乐意。 “ 别聊太晚，楼上也是能听见动静的。 ”

一切都很正常，直到楚玥关上房门，想到刚才听到的话，有点怔然。

只是出于好奇去听姐弟俩的对话，却听到尹皓宸说，她不是尹懿的人偶，不要再操纵她的人生。

尹皓宸都能看出来的事，年轻时的她却毫不知情。也许，她也是甘愿的吧，让信赖的好朋友把自己当成娃娃，彷佛她的人生是由他人决定。

但是，这种人生也到此为止了。她拥有了自己的主见与难处，不需要谁再替她做决定，因为只有她最了解自己。

纵使想通了，她还是辗转难眠了一晚上。

......

...

“ 幸好今天只是交接，不然你顶着这么大的黑眼圈播报，我们电视台都得倒闭了。 ”

楚玥在新闻部见到当天的面试官时，先是被对方笑着调侃，她略略扫过他挂在身上的员工证，也淡淡笑道： “ 公司套路深，连主管来面试也得装是 HR ，我心里自然是有分寸的。 ”

新闻部主管，她的直属上司。看起来年纪好像只比她大一点，装起人事部员工来没有一点违和的地方，简直能拿个新人演员奖。

他有点挂不住面子，还得在话里绕个圈把这事给圆了： “ 伶牙俐齿，新闻部就需要你这种人才。你去跟 Jasmine 交接工作吧，应该不用我翻译吧？ ”

“ 那是。 ” 她倒也不会逼急了上司，调侃这种事适可而止就好，于是便顺着台阶下了。

Jasmine 是即将离职的英文主播，楚玥得接手对方原来的工作。外国美女看到她的时候连连赞叹，一时说她既年轻又有标准东方美人的好皮相，一时说依她的才能前途无量，夸得自诩冰山的楚玥悄悄红了脸。

再说起，原来离职是要回老乡为爱情结婚，差点把青梅竹马恋爱史搬出来说上一遍。她心想难怪这么热情，这是人逢喜事精神爽啊。

虽然名字是 Jasmine ，但长得却像 Aurora ，至于热情，也许是 Cinderella 的级别吧。这位小姐的人生也像迪士尼公主般，美满而幸福。

她说，您以后的孩子一定会很可爱，像您一样热情。在对方 “ 喜欢孩子吗 ” 的追问之下，她只道： “ 我有一个儿子。 ”

至于问及丈夫，她是笑着摇头的。对方也许是看出来了，转而问她孩子的事。

闲聊间她们也没忘了正事。仔细被前辈指导一番，还有一叠资料，是她今天的工作收获。

于是临近下班时间，她边阅读着资料，边拨出电话， “ 你今天下班过来载我回去吧。 ”

旁人见了，还以为是男朋友，想八卦一番，毕竟这里也有负责娱乐新闻的同事，都是职业使然。结果，没从她口中打听到什么，倒是外出的娱记心急火燎地闯进来，

“喂，我好像挖到邵明禹的花边新闻了！”


	11. 绯闻效应

“ 怎么了，心不在焉的。 ”

下班时段的路况较为拥挤，周遭都是亮起灯的车子，楚玥正看着车流发愣，便听到旁边男子的疑问。

她没说话，尹皓宸只扭头看了她一眼，便笑著作结论： “ 哦对，你应该看到邵明禹的绯闻了。说着不在意，你的表情倒是完全出卖了你。 ”

“ 我是真的不在意 ——” 她想要反驳，可看到对方笑意盈盈的样子，分明没把她的话放在心上，便带着一肚子气转过头去。

在她下班前，娱记兴奋地跑进来，在主管稍安勿躁的目光下也没有收敛，一个劲儿地说自己看到了大新闻。

楚玥倒是没放在心上。在娱乐圈，什么事都能成为大事，总有奇奇怪怪的理由上热搜，若是绯闻就更闹腾，一副能播报到人家步进婚姻殿堂的架势。

然而，在收拾东西的时候， “ 邵明禹 ” 这名字夹 杂着细碎的话语传进耳中，她手上的动作一僵，不自觉竖起了耳朵。

“ 大明星跟简诗韵 ...... 倒也不是不可能啊，他们关系挺好的。 ”

“ 才不是，他俩明明就是铁哥们，男女一起逛街就得上绯闻，多冤。 ”

“ 这可是邵明禹第一次传绯闻，妹妹捡着了 ......”

楚玥默默在百度搜索输入 “ 简诗韵 ” ，发现还是个小有名气的女团成员。百科简介的照片上是一个很有灵气的少女，眼睛里有一片清澈的汪洋，红唇轻轻勾起，彷佛也能勾人心魄，让人沈溺于这片大海 —— 简单来说，就是美女中的翘楚，邵明禹喜欢的类型。

听起来像是两人去逛街，被狗仔 ...... 娱记抓拍到了，虽然也只是单纯逛街，手没牵头也没靠近，但光是这两人的名气，就足够在娱乐圈掀起一层浪。

楚玥也不纠结这些细节，反正不关她的事，但就因为这个消息，弄得有点说不上来的心烦，连带着开始走神，还被尹皓宸逮个正着。

“ 别说我没提醒你，邵明禹可是很在意你的，你若回心转意了，就重新在一起吧。 ”

“ 说什么呢，我已经不喜欢他了。 ”

尹皓宸只能叹气。这丫头不如扪心自问自己对邵明禹到底是什么感觉，有些东西不是否定了就能躲过的。

至于楚玥，是在出神，在这个时间点想到过去，她还喜欢着邵明禹的时候。

......

...

黄昏的霞光洋洋洒洒地落到他们身上，楚玥看着对面正在与卷子奋斗的人，眨了眨惺忪的眼睛，默默地把手边的资料又推前了一步。

“ 诶，楚玥你什么意思啊，我还用不用回家了？ ” 一脸苦相的少年抬头，眼睛都瞪圆了，就要跟她理论一番。

她撇了眼楼下篮球场，轻轻地哼了一声： “ 谁让你爽约跑去打球的？下回最好别让我逮着。 ”

“ 不是，大神，我没做完这些东西，你也不能回家啊。不如我们就别搞这些，做人留一线，日后 ......”

“ 你今天不搞这些，日后也不用见了。 ” 楚玥板起脸，指了指黑板上贴着的公告， “ 看到了吗？明天测验。 ”

楚玥严厉起来有多可怕，邵明禹该是第一个知道的人。一不做二不休，从课室把人给拉到外面的 24 小时便利店，还在督促他写卷子。

邵明禹觉得自己要疯球了，这大冬天的他俩就坐在便利店里复习，配合著垂下的夜幕，硬是产生了无家可归的感觉。他说饿了不如回家吃饭，结果楚玥非常接地气的说，买个泡面就行，还给他泡好了。

千金小姐竟为门下弟子遁入凡尘，以垃圾食品饱腹，简直感动人心。但她哥要是知道了，估计得把他打个半死。

楚玥：？我这只是跟尹懿混习惯了。

“ 女孩子太晚回家不好吧， ” 当下，邵明禹又开始了新一轮的游说， “ 我保证回家一定把这些都搞定，所以，我们回去好吗？ ”

他俩的家顺路，不过楚玥所在的小区要离得更 远一点，明显也是想到了这点，她低头开始思考。

“ 还有，你督促我这么久也太辛苦了，是该回去休息一下。测验也是你的事，我可不能连累你。 ”

楚玥终于松口了： “ 那得吧，我们回去。 ”

邵明禹同志以为是自己口才了得，感化了大神，殊不知他那可怜又真诚的眼神看起来就像只小奶狗，让人想 rua 一下 ...... 不是，只是楚玥同志没抗住男孩子对女孩子真切的关心，所以也就算了。

反正都复习到这了，能保证像以前那样的惨案不会发生。

他们回去的时候，一路无言，但邵明禹还特意把楚玥送到她小区门口，之后才折返回家。楚玥进了小区，再转头去看那背影的时候，似乎感觉这冬天的风也没那么刺骨。

最后，邵明禹不负众望，终于把他的英语成绩 ...... 给提到了平均水平左右。

“ 少壮不努力，老大徒伤悲。平日打球不看英文不做卷子，姐姐我的课余补习又不是灵丹妙药，平均水平已经很好了。 ” 尹懿过来问的时候，楚玥就这腔调回话，就差拿盘瓜子过来嗑了。

尹懿想，那有进步还是挺好的。这两人的关系进步神速，更好了。

邵明禹和楚玥之间的氛围每天都在改变，前者经常会过来敲课室的窗，后者见着人了就出去聊一会。这些都不重要，重要的是这两位主角都笑得春风得意，维持着心照不宣的双向暗恋，让一众少男少女伤心过后纷纷成了老父亲老母亲，就差把人五花大绑送到民政局前面了。

邵明禹和楚玥，谁都不是轻易笑开来的主。媒婆月老们说这绝对有戏，要是这都没戏，世上就没有真正的爱情了。

况且郎才女貌，就他俩看起来最般配、最养眼，总比白菜被猪拱了要好。可这俩就是谁都不开口，看得旁边的人都要急死了。

所以，谁也没想到，这俩居然偷偷摸摸的就表白在一起了，还是楚玥一时没反应过来，握上邵明禹的手时，大家才知道的。

“ 哈，好姐妹啊。 ” 尹懿冷笑了一声。 “ 所以，你们怎么在一起的？ ”

楚玥只是调皮地眨眨眼， “ 这个少儿不宜啊。 ”

...... 她不问了还不行吗。

只有邵明禹和楚玥才知道，他们是在一次回家的路上聊着聊着，她不小心踩到地下的石子便要往后倒去，他揽过她的腰把她拉了上来，然后就是一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

一切都来得水到渠成。

...

......

从回忆中抽离，眼前恰好是两人以前回家走的路，这倒是让她噎了下。

“ 看过窗外的景色，悟出什么真理没有？ ”

“ 尹皓宸，你不损我心里难安是不是？ ” 她转过头去，气极反笑了。

假装没有看到巷里藏着的，朝她打量的那双目光。

那条路上再也没有那少年与少女打闹又缱绻的身影了。如今的他们走上了各自的道路，分得干干净净。

她也希望，是真的分得干净。


	12. 一箭三雕

邵明禹同志凭借着绯闻的热度，一连占了好几个热搜，还高居不下。绯闻的主角都没有即时澄清，而是慢吞吞地出声明，正好配合上他新接的电视剧的官宣。

这下大家都明白了，是为了新剧造势呢，顺便也让异性好友蹭个热度，一箭双雕后全身而退。两人还是铁哥们，一点也不尴尬。

以上是路人的视角，只有当事人知道这一切都是怎么回事，绯闻的女主角简诗韵气得差点把邵明禹公司屋顶给掀了。

“ 你一箭三雕，而我呢？这些东西得提前协商啊，你懂吗，你就是不懂，现在我的哥哥哄不好了 ......”

氛围过于哀愁，邵明禹都忍不住打了个颤，但念着女孩子被自己祸害了，还是得出言安慰： “ 好好好，小祖宗，是我不对，我去给你家哥哥道歉你看成不？ ”

他是真的不知道简诗韵有男朋友啊。他想着难得有个对他绝无二心的女孩子，闹个绯闻还能替她炒炒热度，谁知道不是成人之美，把人家男朋友给得罪了，把她也给得罪了。

他太惨了，撞到这个枪口上。人家男朋友还恰好是大前辈，听她说她是从追星小妹一路打滚到出道了，几番挫折以后才把人给追到手的。阻挠了这对神仙眷侣，他现在觉得自己特别的过分，自己就不是人。

这边简诗韵还在念叨： “ 邵老师，你都二十好几了，追女孩子还用激将法，你脑子是落在学校里了吗？你要是把人给气死了还怎么追，闹呢。 ”

在她看来，制造绯闻无非是为了在他那个心心念念的女孩子面前找存在感，毕竟看到了总比没看到好，是怨是恨估计他都习惯了，但是 ...... 这方法，实在太偏激了，他是不是没谈过恋爱。

简诗韵虽然年纪轻轻，但脑子挺好使的。邵明禹觉得自己瞬间成了小喽啰，正所谓大丈夫能屈能伸，马上就虚心受教起来： “ 简老师，那你说该怎么办才好？ ”

“ 你先把我的哥哥给带回来。 ” 她笑眯眯的。

邵明禹腹诽：我倒是想啊，可连大前辈的联系方式也没有，就这种尴尬的关系，我该怎么开口。

这时，一抹干练的身影在磨砂面的门外掠过，他也来不及再说什么，推开门便喊： “ 诶，海娜！ ”

女生回过头来，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，把手上的文件抓紧了些，在看清是他的时候，才松了一口气： “ 邵明禹，别在这大声喊我的名字行吗？ ”

“ 行， ” 他点头， “ 我就是想问下，她什么反应？ ”

在会见室里的简诗韵把耳朵凑近了些，眼里都是八卦的光芒。如果她没猜错，邵明禹是在问他心上人对于绯闻的反应，而这位叫做海娜的女生，跟事主应该是很亲近的关系。

对方沉默了几秒，然后向他招手就往里走， “ 在外面说不方便 ......” 下一刻就与简诗韵对上视线，林海娜的眼睛都瞪圆了，一时之间不知道是进去还是离开要好，只道了声 “ 简小姐 ” 。

对方长了一张很清秀的脸，妆容却比较浓重，像是刻意磨出棱角来似的，但在这张脸上倒也不违和。性格该是比较内敛，见人的时候会下意识躲闪目光，却装着强势的样子，挺有趣的。简诗韵在心里乐呵，丝毫没发现自己又把修读心理学的坏习惯给带过来了。

“ 让诗韵听也无妨，我在她面前丢的脸够多的了。 ” 邵明禹过来解围，轻轻带上门，给对方拉开椅子。 “ 难得能有话说，我还以为她会无视掉。 ” 这话颇有自嘲的意味。

林海娜看了他一眼，目光里有几分同情。

“ 皓宸说她总是心不在焉的，回家路上路况有点堵，她就看着窗外发呆。问她也是否认说没有在意，不过我看是挺在意的。 ”

他皱起眉： “ 又是尹皓宸。 ”

那天收到莫名其妙的通话，看到两人的照片后，他让侦探去查了查，发现这男生是尹懿的弟弟，学历和楚玥一样，但跟他们同年毕业海归，工作的地方就在楚玥就职的电视台附近。重要的是，对方是彻底融入楚玥最亲密的圈子里了。

看起来真像一对。照片里亲昵，照片以外却更亲昵，气得他差点撒手不干这破偶像，回家追老婆去了。

林海娜挑了挑眉， “ 怎么，不许人家有新人了啊，都六年了。 ”

孩子都六岁了。她没说出口，也不会说出口，大抵是心里总怨他当年不顾楚玥的感受，他没资格知道孩子的存在。

“ 哈，没有不许，反正我都会追回来的。 ”

在一旁嗑瓜子的简诗韵在心里翻了个白眼，这男的真幼稚，在她们跟前还逞英雄呢。而且，重点还真放错了，这事主既然心不在焉，想必是在意他的，他不为这事高兴，居然先吃起醋来了，他的粉丝要是知道自己偶像是这个样子的，估计得跑光。

不解风情的男人最无聊。

简诗韵吃完瓜就走了，因为邵明禹接起前台的内线，应了几声以后，便跟她说： “ 我得去赶行程了，你也快回去吧。 ”

她耸了耸肩，想起自家男人今天好像是在作曲室，打算亲自过去哄哄他。戴上鸭舌帽下车，路过一间报社时，却听到几把男声在起哄： “ 尹皓宸，在这等女朋友啊？ ”

这个名字，她不久前才听过，在邵明禹的口中说出来的。少女的好奇心作祟，扭过头去看，俊朗中带着温柔神色的脸庞映入眼帘。

果然女人都喜欢温柔男人，这尹皓宸跟她家哥哥是一挂的，不像某个小孩子。

“ 你们不要乱说，不是女朋友。 ” 他正色道。

其他人可不这么认为： “ 你俩那么暧昧，就算不是，不也就差把生米煮成熟饭这步吗？ ”

这回是真的当起吃瓜群众了。简诗韵看了看不 远处树下的长椅，悄悄挪了过去，坐下低头作玩手机状，实际上在偷瞄那边的情形。

不消一会便传来高跟鞋规律的声响，她抬起头，看见一个穿着裙子、外面加了件当季潮流撞色大衣的女生走来，五官漂亮得堪比娱圈中人，她想这城市之所以看不到星星，是因为星星都落到对方那双乌黑的美眸里了。一头长卷发随风飘扬，然后又落在肩头上，手随之挽上男生的手臂。

“ 来晚了，还能找到位子吗？ ” 女生的声音很好听，就是听起来有点清冷，简诗韵好像在哪听过。

抬手看表，才发现现在已经到午餐时间了，难怪街上的行人突然多起来。简诗韵盯着那女生看了半响，确定她就是邵明禹的心上人 —— 要说为什么的话，那张脸实在太明显了，跟邵明禹钱包里那张照片上的人是一样的，不过是又长开了些。

看着他们走开，简诗韵也敛起思绪，拨了个电话： “ 哥哥，我在你公司附近，要给你带外卖吗？ ”

害，她管别人的感情干什么，吃完瓜还是继续偷偷摸摸谈她的恋爱吧。


	13. 热搜事件

楚玥的工作慢慢进入正轨。电视台不大，也没那么多严格的规矩，她每天除了播报就是当文员小妹，还能准时下班，简直乐得逍遥。

所以，她也没想过，自己有天会上微博热搜。她只是个新闻主播，一个稍微有点姿色的小主播，怎么就上热搜了呢，还 “ 中国最美女主播 ” ，她真怕被网友骂个半死。

热搜点进去就能看到她播报新闻时的截图，还有一些不知道是哪位 “ 热心市民 ” 提供的日常照 —— 别人不知道，她可清楚得很，马上一个电话拨过去： “ 尹懿，你不要命啦？ ”

她不爱发照片，有时候她哥或者尹皓宸心血来潮拍了几张，便会发在把她亲近的人都拉了进来的群里，群名还叫什么 “ 美女 鉴赏大会 ” ，气得她差点抓着楚焕打。不过他们倒不会把照片流出去，海娜和她男朋友也是低调的性子，思来想去，也就尹懿有这个胆子了。

电话那端有点吵 杂，直到步伐声一路配合著远去的杂音，想是尹懿寻了个清静的地方开口： “ 大美女，难得大众都看到了你，作为好姐妹，我当然得好好给你造势啊。 ”

“......”

“ 再说，你要是火了，带着电视台一起火，老板一高兴，你的薪资能翻倍。 ”

楚玥看了看自己身上的衣服和首饰，挤出一句： “ 我看起来很缺钱？ ”

“ 你这是吃软饭，当代女性要自立的。何况你还带着个娃，现在的作业啊 杂费啊可贵了，幸好你家小孩是个聪明的，不然补个习就能把你薪资给抽个干净 ......”

楚玥最受不了她这老太婆式的唠叨，赶紧打断她： “ 待会你弟也被扒出来的话，可有你好哭的。 ”

谁知那边的嗓音更高亢了： “ 我弟那么帅，他要是也有名气了，我就不愁没人养啦——”

楚玥直接掐断了通话。果然不能跟疯子讲道理，这疯子自从搞设计以后就更疯了，她痛心疾首。

待尹皓宸也上了热搜以后，她差点想抽自己一嘴巴。她的嘴是开过光还是怎样，真把人家给拖下水了。

尹皓宸作为报社里的人，需要跟外界打好关系，所以社交帐号也相对活跃。微博上没有她还好，但朋友圈里几乎都有她的身影，比如庆生时的蛋糕，又比如踩着落叶的小靴子，不知道是谁爆的料，反正现在都在猜测他们的关系。

她默默给说像男女朋友的留言都点赞了。她也想啊，承各位吉言，让他们在一起吧。

当然，歉还是要道的，毕竟他是因为她才被拖下水。她很有诚意地打电话去道过歉，对方只笑说： “ 那涨了工资就请我吃饭吧。 ”

她后来才想起，尹皓宸这工作，越多人认识他，对他的好处好像就越大 ...... 不过这并不妨碍她请客，因为她真的涨工资了，而且她乐意。

反正最后她是火了一把，火得新闻时段收视率直线上升，公司劝她趁着热度玩玩社交软件，莫名其妙多了一堆粉丝，经常去的餐厅的老板还让她签名。

这样闹过以后，全电视台的人都认识她了，她上司还说什么 “ 一人得道，鸡犬升天 ” ，她当场就差双手合十跪下来，说放过我吧，别再挖苦下去了。

—— 才察觉她最近的思维实在有点跳脱，可能是因为扎熟人堆里，慢慢放开来了。

“ 你现在是我们电视台的小祖宗，你说什么就是什么。 ” 主管弯起一双眼睛，笑眯眯地道。

別以为她不知道，这不还是挖苦吗？气极之后她反而不气了，无视上司的笑脸，打算先下楼去趟电视台的咖啡厅 —— 刚拍完播报，她得喝点东西提神，不然一会写稿子组织不好语言。

可是，这世界上有个词语叫做，冤家路窄。

她好像是第一次亲眼看到六年后的邵明禹。外表收拾得干干净净，当年的少年感似是犹存，却也多了份沉 稳，正拿着一本稿子跟对面的人聊天，但头一耷一拉的，她都怕下秒这人直接栽倒在桌子上。

对面坐着一个女生，明眸皓齿，前阵子百度 “ 简诗韵 ” 出来的照片中人就长这样，但真人好像还要漂亮几分。也许是对方身上的气质使然，自信又温柔，总让人怎么看怎么顺眼。

他们的位置挨着另一桌，看脚边这大包小包的应该是助理，由着自己的艺人跟异性单独开一桌，还真是 ...... 心宽啊。不过，这也是他们的交友自由。

她别开目光，走到职员跟前点了杯冰美式。打工的小弟说姐姐你又来了啊，咖啡喝太多对身体不好，她笑道： “ 老板要是知道你把客人赶走，得解雇你了啊。 ” 小弟吓得脸都白了，说我不是在赶你走，只是谁谁说你身子骨弱云云。

听这描述好像是她上司。她挑了挑眉，他什么时候这么了解她了？她还以为他只会损她。

“ 行了，开玩笑的。快给我调咖啡去。 ”

此时，简诗韵看了眼收银枱那边的动静，马上一个伸手把眼前的人给掐醒。眼见邵明禹的起床气要起来，她连忙道： “ 邵老师，你看你这嘴，开过光啊。 ”

今天他们要来拍摄新综艺，虽然不知道又是哪个天才把她和邵明禹这个麻烦精凑在一起，但为了薪水，她忍了；邵明禹把她拉过来咖啡厅，说指不定能遇到楚玥，她没忍住说了句 “ 你做梦比较快 ” ，结果这梦还没做上，楚玥本人就先出来了。

楚玥前阵子上微博热搜的事他们都知道，毕竟那排名实在靠得太前。简诗韵终于得知大美女原来叫楚玥，还是她家哥哥勒令她听的英语播报女音的主人公，跑去跟邵明禹分享，结果人家一张脸都黑了。

她也是能理解的。毕竟自己藏在心里这么多年的人突然被所有人看到，还多了批情 敌（其实是粉丝），而且头号情敌也被扒出来，一堆人在底下猜测是不是情侣，这简直是踩了男人独占欲的雷。

她家哥哥看到她跟这家伙的绯闻时，可能也有一点点这种感觉。哥哥表面不显山露水的，心里头可憋屈了，她好不容易才哄好的。

这样一对比，邵老师挺慘的，遇上这么生气的事还没人哄，还卑微的在咖啡厅等个不知道会不会来的人 —— 幸好他等到了。

但是，她该说什么好呢，年轻人就是耐不住？看着一个箭步冲出去、毫无偶像自觉的邵明禹，她拍了拍旁边桌助理， “ 记住了，待会我们就装不认识他。 ”

助理：老师，你刚才就跟他一起坐着聊了好久。

楚玥在柜台等着冰美式，结果咖啡还没等到，先把自己最不愿面对的人给等来了。

“ 楚玥 ......”

她转头，邵明禹一大活人就站在她面前。个子好像长高了些，脸也长开了些，但他们的关系，可不止是变了一些那么简单。

真是奇怪，他这样站在她跟前，她内心却平静得很，也许是面对他已经心死了吧。环视四周，幸好这时间点没几个人，可她还是露出了个专业假笑，问道： “ 邵老师也认识我吗？还真是我的荣幸。 ”

他的身子一僵，想说的话全堵在喉咙里。冰美式刚做好，她拿了杯套捂住就要拿起，他又连忙道： “ 冰的和有咖啡因的对身体不好。 ”

她的身子骨向来就弱。容易走着走着就晕倒，季节性感冒能让她荒废学业好几天，每个月到时候了就疼得脸色煞白，医生都叮嘱过她多少次不要喝冷饮了，结果这么多年，她还是老样子。

而且，他记得她以前是嗜甜的。她总喜欢买些小糖果，闲时吃上一颗，水果的清香飘到正在做卷子的他那边，他便也讨上一颗。多年过去，她居然喝起苦涩的冰美式，彷佛当年那个闻到中药味便捏着鼻子逃跑的女孩不是她。

她脸上还维持着得体的笑容，微微颔首道： “ 多谢关心。 ” 结果转头还是喝起那杯冰美式。

意思很明显 —— 心意收到了，但做不做是她自己的事，她就乐意喝冰的咖啡。

“ 她是真的不喜欢我了。 ”

他回到座位，闷闷不乐地坐下，活像个没讨到糖的孩子。简诗韵抿了抿唇，也不知道该说什么。

也许沉默才是最好的安慰。

她拿起手旁的咖啡想抿一口，他却抬手阻止了： “ 咖啡对身体不好，热的也不行。 ”

要是换作平时，她肯定会说 “ 行吧，你简老师身体可好着呢 ” ，可现在她不忍心再打击他了，真的乖乖放下了咖啡杯。

哎，她可总算明白为什么现在的女孩子都喜欢小奶狗了。搁这一个楚楚可怜的眼神，谁能不被打动，谁能不被激发母性呢。

不过她还是只喜欢她家哥哥。


	14. 超市

下班被同事拉去酒会时，深知自己酒品的楚玥在心里默默画了个十字，并拿出手机通知了刚下班的尹皓宸。

对方问她去哪里喝酒，她哭丧着脸说她真的不知道，整个部门活像拐卖儿童，只好到了再给他发定位。

她还要回家看娃，怎么就在这跟新同事喝起酒来了呢。而且每个人都向她敬酒，说什么她现在火了新闻台也跟着火了，她估算着喝进肚子里的酒精，简直生无可恋。

酒精使人兴奋，同事看她手机是跟尹皓宸的微信界面，起哄着说楚玥要把男朋友带来啦，一个个都嬉皮笑脸的，她实在被吵得头痛。

同事问楚玥你怎么还没醉啊，她沉默了会，说醉了。他们不信，楚玥 耸了耸肩，心想待会站起来就知道她有没有醉。

果然，在尹皓宸赶来要把她带回家的时候，她站起来一个踉跄，差点栽到地上。手腕被拉住，但眼前的景色还是些朦胧残影，她只能反拉那大手，试图寻找安全感。

秋天的夜风很凉，即使穿了大衣她还是觉得冷，下意识往身边的人靠拢，肌肤的温度让人生出眷恋之意。

“  又醉成这样。 ”  好像还听见了一声低笑。

她低声哼哼，声音都染上了醺意，软软糯糯的： “  谁让你不早点来接我 ......”

“  我又没有随意门。 ”  尹皓宸把她带到车前，替她拉开后座的车门，谁知她摇着头走开，迷迷糊糊地走到副驾驶座旁边，拉开车门坐下，动作行云流水得让人目瞪口呆。

他无奈。这丫头真是，想让她躺后座休息一下都不领情，醉了都记得要坐她心心念念的副驾驶座。

副驾驶座的女主人也只有她啊。

楚玥喝醉了比平日还要安静，倒是跟她搭话的时候会简短地回话，声音褪了平日的冷清，像是掉进蜜糖罐子里，带上撒娇的意味。

他叹了一口气： “  今天喝那么多酒，也不躲一下。 ”

其实尹皓宸明白她的心思。

她虽然不爱与别人往来，却也不是不近人情。毕竟都是同事一场，她多喝点酒，权当是满足他们对她醉酒后的模样的好奇心 ——  可惜没什么好看的，她酒品不错，醉了也还是那副冷冷的性子，除非碰上亲近的人。

“  你会来接我呀，喝多了也没事。 ”  她扭头去看他，视线对上，他从那双眸子中看到了迷离的灯光，把城市的夜色都朦朦胧胧地映了出来。

美女就连喝醉的样子都赏心悦目，更何况，她是自己喜欢的人。但尹皓宸想，这次可不能再被她带着跑了。

翌日，楚玥在脑袋疼得快炸了的情况下醒来，把床边熬好的醒酒茶干了以后，寻到楼下问尹皓宸： “ 我昨天晚上没干什么吧？ ”

他还没回答呢，她亲哥便一脸嫌弃，道： “ 怕你就别喝这么多。 ” 不过被她无视了。

她只看尹皓宸，对方摇头，她才算是松了一口气。

“  我待会得回公司，孩子你们自己带。家里也没零食了，去超市一趟吧。 ”  楚焕这样一说，她才注意到他今天穿的还是西装衬衣，而公事包就搁在沙发上。

她作为孩子的妈，回国以后都没跟孩子逛过街，这么一想是挺过意不去的。于是她应下了。

小区离超市很近，出门口左拐走几步路便是。附近的住宅区都得有点钱才住得起，安保比一般小区要严格得多，倒是少了许多乱七八糟的人。

楚玥从零食架上捡了些看着新奇的就丢进购物车，在后头推着小车的男人看得直皱眉， “  楚玥你别自己看着好玩，就什么都买下来。 ”

被拆穿了。

“  什么啊，我在给奕宇挑吃的！ ”  她嘴硬。

尹皓宸看了眼购物车里红红绿绿的包装，随手拿起一个，淡淡道： “  奕宇可不吃辣。 ”  然后抬眼去看她， “  你也不能吃辣，忘了上回怎么躺医院的了？ ”

楚玥回想自己以前吃辣吃到一觉醒来在医院打点滴，医生说她犯胃病时蹙起双眉的情形，打了个冷颤，默默把零食都放回原处。

她不吃了还不行吗。

瞥见孩子东看西看的，她笑着把奕宇多看了几眼的零食都放进购物车里。三个身影正悠闲地逛着零食架，忽然听见不 远处的喇叭外放着促销广告，楚玥眼睛一亮，抛下一句 “ 待会再来找你们 ” 便风风火火地赶过去了。

这么精打细算，尹皓宸 差点以为他们还在国外。

另一端，楚玥在促销货架前左看看右看看的，她承认自己是真想节俭一下了，上回尹懿的话刺激到她，她总不能一直啃老。她不时扒拉一下冰柜，却在看到熟悉的冰棍包装时愣了愣。

记忆中，少年会狗腿地买来冰棍，笑着递给她，说 “  大神辛苦了 ”  ；她则是抹了抹不存在的眼泪，回道 “  孺子可教啊 ”  ，然后差点被追着打。

还真是她青春的回忆。

后生可畏，她以前经常大冬天的吃冰棍，那时候也不觉得冷。可自从有了孩子，孕期时不适宜吃，把孩子生下来以后身体转差，在尹皓宸威逼的目光下，她几乎每次都只能讪讪地放下商品。

算来多年，她倒有点馋了。要不说是买给奕宇的，一整盒揣回去，趁没人的时候偷吃一根 ......

她大胆地伸出手，下一秒却被一声叫唤打断了： “  楚玥 ...  ？ ”  声音里带着不确定，似是有些颤抖，但这些都不重要 ——

又是这把声音。又是他。

邵明禹。

她反射性地收回手，藏在外套里的手指微微颤抖起来，却维持着平静的神色，扭头颔首。事到如今，在这个情况下，她也不能装作不认识对方。

“  你搬来附近了？ ”  简单的寒喧，其实楚玥心里打着算盘，要是他肯定了的话自己就搬出去 ——  跟他住在附近，她心可慌得很。

幸好的是他摇头了： “  我朋友的家在这边，我替他们挑点火锅底料。 ”  结果走着走着居然碰上她，邵明禹倒觉得被使唤出来买东西太好了，虽然他也不可能感谢那颐指气使的丫头。

“  这样啊。 ”

她估算着差不多该结束话题了，正想找个理由离开，对方却又开口： “  冰棍对身体不好。”

邵明禹，你是健康宣传大使吗？还是想改行当医生了？她在心里翻了个白眼，嘴上却没有不饶人，毕竟她还想赶快溜走， “  我只是看看。你继续逛吧。 ”

“  哎，楚玥！能不能帮我看看哪个火锅底料 ......”

“  楚玥，你挑好了没，你儿子快把货架扫空了 ......”

两把声音交错响起，一个急于挽留，另一个随口抱怨，结果内容过于劲爆，让三个人都瞠目结舌。

楚玥忽然就不敢去看邵明禹了，干脆转过身去对上尹皓宸的视线，对方以口型问她 “  他怎么在这里 ”  ，她咬牙切齿地以口型回道， “  你真是个猪队友 ”—— 儿子这两个字一旦出来，她跟邵明禹可就真的纠缠不清了。

只有被蒙在鼓里的邵明禹惊着一张脸，问 “  什么儿子 ”  ，可明显两个人都不愿意多说。直到小孩蹦蹦跳跳的来到这个 “  修罗场 ”  当中，毫无察觉地拉扯着楚玥的衣袖，奶声奶气地道： “  妈妈，我都挑好了。 ”

“  好啊。邵先生 ......”  她不自然的神情再僵在脸上，低头去看某人拽着她另一边衣袖的手，突然不知道该如何组织语言。

邵明禹蹙额，神色认真地道： “  楚玥，借一步说话。 ”

相对无言，说的就是他们现在的状态。

楚玥冷眼看着他，想起还在超市外等她的一大一小，有点不耐烦了， “  你是不是想问孩子的事？ ”

对方抬眼去看她，算是默认了。

“  孩子我生的，跟他一起养的。怎么，你雇的侦探这都没查出来？ ”

其实楚玥早就知道侦探的事。她性子敏感，侦探跟了她一段日子，她隐约发现有道目光看着她，再加上邵明禹那无法故作无知的态度，还是能推算出来的。不过她也是明知故问，楚家一向把孩子的事藏得好，把她在国外的一切藏得更好，查不出来实属正常。

在传媒系念了好几年书，她最会的就是语言伪术，避重就轻地陈述事实 ——  孩子是她生的没错，是跟尹皓宸一起抚养的也没错，可孩子不是尹皓宸的。这事她也不可能告诉他，就让他自己胡思乱想去吧。

在国外六年，真的足够她找个人结婚生子了。幸亏奕宇看起来比同龄人要小，以为她已经把当年的孩子打掉的他，不会想到这个孩子是他自己的吧。

只要他没看清眉眼。

“这样吗......”对方的语气中带着丝丝失落。

她想，她该是赌对了。


	15. 机会

楚玥算是暂时避过一劫，但她本人丝毫不敢掉以轻心，就因为上回在公司的咖啡厅碰上邵明禹，她现在都不太敢往那边跑，改为直接在上班路上买好咖啡。

载她上下班的尹皓宸听了她的理由，不甚在意地笑道： “ 他还经常去电视台呢，难道你会为了不碰到他，上班时间一直待在新闻部里吗？ ”

“......” 那她也不能因为他而把工作辞了吧。

但这些天下来，她没在走廊碰到他，倒是碰到咖啡厅那工读生。小男生看到她，一个箭步上前，神情像被抛弃的小狗狗一样，追着她问姐姐怎么最近都不来了，该不是嫌他烦吧 ——

现在的男孩子都这么黏人的吗？她满腹狐疑，心里居然不太排斥，扯起嘴角露出一个温和的笑容，回道： “ 最近迷上星巴克的新品了，下回再去你那。 ”

“ 那我待会去偷个师，到时候给您做。 ” 小男生一脸真挚。

她只当是玩笑话，轻笑一声。

之后便是春节。她不想带着孩子的自己成为亲戚间交头接耳的新话题，便没有到长辈家走动；只有她父母从家乡风风火火地赶回来，一见她便劈头盖脸训了她一顿，说完自己也心疼，抓着她的手直叹气。

既然她父母把这些话憋了七年，她也只能乖乖捱训。总不能因为是年少时犯的错，就当是没发生过吧。

尹皓宸陪着父母过年，也不忘抽空到她家，彷佛照顾她已经成为他生活中不可或缺的一部分。然而推门进去，发现人都到齐了，连他那到欧洲出差的姐姐也一下飞机便赶过来，行李箱还搁在客厅。

楚焕感叹去年自己带着奕宇，也没能往老乡跑一趟，那时候就他、奕宇、尹皓宸三个男的一起过年，冷清得很。言辞间带了不重情义的控诉，尹懿心直口快回了句 “ 跟你也不是很熟 ” ，大伙儿幸灾乐祸，吃吃地笑起来。

林海娜要给奕宇红包，孩子他妈瞪大眼睛，说哪用给孩子封红包啊，前者只得伸出左手，后者这才看到中指上套着的戒指，一圈银色低调又奢华。

“ 都订婚了，给小孩子的红包当然不能少。你别拒绝，选择权可不在你的手上。 ”

她少有地被堵得哑口无言。

二老当时看似没在意这边发生的事，在小客厅逗着外孙玩，实际上可听得一清二楚了，因为待会她妈就把她拉到一旁，问： “ 闺女啊，你跟小尹认识这么多年了，真没打算谈感情嘛？ ”

说到这个，她来气又无奈，哼了一声： “ 那也得人家答应啊，我软磨硬泡都没能让他松口。 ”

然后她就被打手背了，吓得她一激灵。

“ 早让你别早恋，这么大个孩子，人家还是顾忌的吧。 ” 她妈一脸担忧，她只是 耸了耸肩，也懒得解释连自己也理不清的东西。

相聚了几日，大伙儿便哪来的回哪去了。楚玥同志继续上岗工作，气质使她出落得越发高雅，加上终于能脱下厚重的大衣，换上颜色鲜 艳、显得更年轻的春装，只要她踏出新闻部的门槛，必定会受到一批注目礼。

主管还打趣，说她现在就是明星啊，待会可得把签名练好了，指不定会有人找她要签名。她当场翻了个白眼， “ 您想多了吧。 ”

不过，虽然真的没人要求签名，但要合照的倒不止一两个。她一直觉得自己的人气来得怪异，却不会端架子，合照时还是那公关式的微笑，得体完美得像是刻意计算过。

三四月的空气吹得花苞颠颠巍巍地开了，同时带来细密如抽丝的雨。她出门会带上伸缩伞，但因为尹皓宸的体贴入微，总是撑着一把大伞把她送到门口，那把可怜的小伞至今仍安静躺在她的包里。

撇除她妈隐约的催婚趋势，她自己也存着乘胜追击的心，有次便开玩笑地道： “ 你要是这么紧张我的话，干脆在一起好了。 ”

他只敲她的脑袋，说她是傻瓜。她没明白。

她又开始不时到咖啡厅，端上一杯咖啡回岗位的生活。一方面是不想对工读生言而无信，一方面则是骄傲的自尊心作祟 —— 她凭什么得躲着邵明禹啊？当初做错事的人又不是她。他们之间本来是扯平的，是他添了一笔无法算清的帐，改变了她的人生。

不过她也只见到他一次。她走到门口时，看见一男一女坐在里面看剧本，偶尔闲聊一两句，邵明禹的神色始终淡淡的。

她才发现，离了镜头，他和她似乎都不太会笑了。年少时的意气风发消失得无影无踪，现在的他们被社会逐渐磨去棱角，甚至是自愿凑上去让人家磨的，就为了能钻入那刁钻的框架中。

她很快便收回视线，扭头要向小弟点单，对方却抢先一步开口： “ 楚玥姐，要试试我做的 frappuccino 吗？ ”

她有点意外这孩子怎么去学做星冰乐了，脑海却浮现起年前偶遇的情形，当时被问到不来的原因，她随便找了个理由搪塞过去，当时他说要去偷师。她以为那只是玩笑话而已。

感受在一瞬间变得五味 杂陈。

“ 小弟啊，我有喜欢的人了啊。 ” 她讷讷道。

对方雀跃的神色僵了那么一刻，转而低声道： “ 那也没关系，我依然仰慕着前辈您。 ” 只是神色间有挫败和些许不甘。

她不是铁石心肠的人，没拒绝对方的好意，一杯可可碎咖啡星冰乐到了她手里，她还在他面前喝了一口，继而轻笑着评价： “ 鲜奶油刚好是我喜欢的度，很好喝，谢谢了。 ”

倒是真心话。看到对方的时候，她心里总有奇妙的感觉，于是她也不允许自己的世故沾到对方身上，破坏他本来的纯朴。

她往外张望，恰好没人经过，这才松了一口气。小弟像一张白纸，但电视台里的人太世俗，笔墨太浓重，她可不想她拒绝人家心意的事在一天之内传遍电视台 —— 他也是要面子的，她不能让他下不了台，否则就会成为千古罪人。

如果她知道他的毅力好得让人头疼的话，今日就未必会放过他了。在那后来，她实打实的后悔过：当初驳了他的面子，就没这么多事儿了。

但这刻的她完全没察觉。

感觉到咖啡厅里头投在她身上的目光，她还是一副气定神闲的模样，拿定他碍于是在公众场合，也不敢上前跟她说话。只是转身时偶然瞥到，被他眼里那抹冷意震得心里泛起涟漪。

什么眼神啊。

她也不知道，刚才她为了不扫了打工小弟的脸面，刻意凑前去说话的模样，还有喝着饮料时的那抹轻笑，在别人看来定是有几分暧昧的。

她走 远后，坐在邵明禹对面的女孩才敢伸出手，挡住他的目光，嘴里念叨着： “ 快把你那目光收起来，这里可是电视台。 ” 更是他们的命脉。

他这副模样要是被看了去，娱记就很难消停了。

闻言，他缓缓把头转过来，敛起眼睫，语气平静： “ 你说，我是不是没有机会了？ ”

“......别想了，过几天就进组拍摄，你不是想顶着这个样子剪彩吧。”

她实在不太会说话。


End file.
